


Good Enough

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [273]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/22/19: “name, past, cash”I'm always trying to replicate sleepy talking. "Dohn" rhymes with "own." it's "don't" lacking the "t."





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/22/19: “name, past, cash”
> 
> I'm always trying to replicate sleepy talking. "Dohn" rhymes with "own." it's "don't" lacking the "t."

Derek rolled to his side, curled an arm around Stiles and mumbled his name.

“What?”

“Dohn wanna go to work t’day.”

The alarm clock displayed two minutes past seven in red numerals.

Stiles rolled onto his back and Derek lay his head on Stiles’s chest.

“We gotta go to work,” Stiles said. “Gotta bring home that cash. S’we can keep livin’ the good life.”

“Dohn wanna.”

“Dohn wanna keep livin’ the good life?”

“Mmm. This the good life.”

Derek squirmed closer, wrapped in Stiles’s arms, and even after the alarm clock sounded they lay there still in their horizontal hug.


End file.
